


Coal for Christmas

by Milkynubs



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Big Clitoris, Booty Calls, Cloaca, Eggpreg, F/F, Family Issues, Girl Penis, Implied Pizza, Impregnation, Light Predator/Prey, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Panic, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, reads like a crack fic but I swear it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/pseuds/Milkynubs
Summary: Call Susie "Santa Claws", 'cause she's comin' down Noelle's chimney tonight.And leaving multiple presents.Alt. summary: Noelle's tired of having to be good and sweet all the time and wants to take a ride on the naughty list.





	Coal for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/gifts).



> While both characters are female-identified, this reads very heavily as penis-in-vagina sex and I even call it a dick sometimes because idk what else to do. If y'all are lookin' for pussy-on-pussy then smash that mothafuckin back button!!!  
> also i'm very sorry if you're the kind of person that implodes when you read about direct contact with the clitoris! i feel you! rest assured this clit is big, unhooded, and ready to party! don't touch clits directly without the ok or you might get punched and you might deserve it!
> 
> also don't hit me with that discourse! they're adults here!!! hecketh offe!

Dependable. Helpful. Reliable. Sweet. Virtuous. A good girl.

That's Noelle.

It's so exhausting, living up to everyone's expectations. To always be selfless, and put others first. Back in high school, Noelle relished the titles; her entire self-worth amounted to living up to these expectations she set for herself, to be a good and sweet person that everyone could depend on. She was too naive to realize people would set higher ones, and too concerned with self-image to even think to refuse.

And now there she was, a full-grown adult and a total pushover.

Why people thought they were entitled to her time and help when they _knew_ about her father, she had no clue, and it vexed her. They knew, and yet when they said 'hey Noelle, saw what you posted online, hope everything's alright' they nearly always followed it up with a request. How desperately she wanted to release that pent-up frustration—no, _rage_ —to tell people to have some common sense and _fuck off, find a therapist, pay attention in class,_ but she couldn't ruin her image of a perfect, nice girl.

Just once, she wanted to be naughty. To focus on herself and what _she_ wanted. Fortunately for her, she knew someone who would gladly let her.

A mentor in the ways of being a “bad girl”.

* * *

Susie had long renounced her violent lifestyle. She had friends that loved her (and that she loved back, though she still wasn't used to admitting it) and a dead-end heavy-lifting job that paid the bills. She didn't regret her change; she was MUCH happier with so much love in her life, but hell if it wasn't so god damn _boring_ every day. Even if she were to pursue police training, there wouldn't be enough action in this tiny town for her, and training dummies can't fight back. She missed the days where she would cause trouble, or the days after her trouble-making days where she'd beat up trouble-makers. She needed excitement, she needed to feel that pounding in her ears while she struggled for breath and acted on instinct.

Imagine the anticipation she felt when she got a text straightforwardly offering exactly what she needed, and from just the person she wanted to hear from.

Noelle always found Susie alluring in a way; she was visibly strong, she had an air of mystery, and since the day she first saw her, Noelle had always wanted to break down her walls and see her soft side that she knew she had. And the attraction was mutual, as Susie always wondered how Noelle's smaller frame would feel against her, and may or may not have wanked to the idea of corrupting the “good girl” a few times. And when Noelle finally got the courage to befriend her, they actually hit it off surprisingly well, and Susie began following her around at school like a lost scaly purple puppy, always wanting to see what she was up to while unintentionally scaring off the people that would mooch off of Noelle's helpful nature. All that being said, Susie would never turn down a night with Noelle, and Susie was the only person Noelle currently cared to be “naughty” with.

* * *

It was a long drive from the university to Susie's apartment, and as much as they both wanted to catch up, Susie took no offense at Noelle's desire to get to the point. Noelle stepped in and immediately rested her hands on Susie's broad shoulders, sighing with eyes lidded as she admired the brawny figure she missed so much, then brushed them down her strong arms to take her hand—which she noticed had much shorter claws than she remembered—and lead her to the bedroom. Susie wore an amused grin.

“Funny way of saying 'hello.'” Noelle froze at this.

“S-sorry! I just thought you'd be okay with it if—oh!” Susie wasn't good with words, so the only way she really knew how to stop Noelle's meek rambling was something like a reassuring pat on the head, or in this case the ass. A squeeze, in fact. The amused grin became shit-eating as she snickered and led the way.

“C'mon, cutie.”

The reptilian monster's t-shirt and baggy trousers were off in seconds, boyshorts unceremoniously dropped to the floor and kicked aside. She looked over at Noelle, intending to smugly savor any staring or shyness, but instead her eyes bulged when the doe gave a bold striptease.

Bold for Noelle, at least.

She only made eye-contact for a second before she looked away shyly, but she pulled up her sweater tauntingly slow, displaying her belly and the curve of her waist leading to her quirked hips, then revealed her fancy lingerie, before—

“Can you get this over my antlers for me…?”

Susie snapped out of her trance and snorted when the words registered. She strode over and the sweater was tossed to the floor, the skirt yanked down next before Noelle could even reach for it. Susie pulled back to admire her: the embroidered Christmas-themed lingerie suited her too well for her to laugh at, and her stockings brought her attention to her long, pretty legs.

The taller woman began to salivate. Not only was she turned on, she was also genuinely reminded of a frosted Christmas cookie and regretted not eating beforehand. Noelle, blissfully ignorant of that thought, looked down in satisfaction at the slit before her beginning to open. She'd just begun pressing her body closer and feeling up the scaly woman's butt when she was picked up and tossed onto the bed, with Susie pouncing onto it soon after, pulling the boots off of Noelle's clothed hooves. She slid Noelle's panties off with care—you learn pretty quick that tearing expensive clothes doesn't get you laid—and fiddled with the bra hooks until she gave up and Noelle had to do it herself. Susie looked like a child on Christmas morning, until she seemed to realize something.

She asked, “Hey… you sure about this?” She was met with a furrowed brow and a tilted head. “I mean, look, I don't want to take advantage of you, and I know you've been, uh…” Noelle rushed to put her finger to Susie's lips; yeah, maybe a bit rude, but she acted fast. She didn't want to hear it. That was the point of this.

“Please, just touch me. If that's okay?” Noelle couldn't help but ask, as she didn't want to take advantage of Susie either, but the scaly woman smiled softly and booped their snouts together before reaching for the furry chest in front of her, pushing Noelle on her back simultaneously.

Susie had a rough and ungraceful touch. She wasn't an inconsiderate lover, despite what one might assume, but if not instructed otherwise, she liked to grab and squeeze and rub like she needed to feel every inch (another plus to the trimmed claws). You didn't hook up with Susie for gentle, but Noelle happened to be more than okay with that, and under Susie's lustful gaze, with sharp teeth exposed, slit opening and tip poking out, hands grabbing her like she'd disappear at any moment, she felt so very, very wanted. She bit her lip as a wave of pleasure flowed to her crotch and, with her lust fueling her, sat up abruptly, grabbing Susie's wrists and pulling them off of her, before kneeling down and licking her slit bottom to top while she braced herself on her lover's scaled hips. She couldn't make the naughty list if she let someone else take over, after all.

The monster above her hissed as she grabbed hold of her antlers, spreading her thighs for easier access while her pseudo-penis slid further and further out, Noelle reaching one hand over to stroke it and coax it to its full length.

Noelle didn't feel slutty enough yet.

Spreading Susie's legs even further, she slipped her tongue into her cloaca, drawing a deep gasp and a jerk of her hips.

“Noelle…!” The surprised, choked cry of her name spurred Noelle on, and while she was far from skilled—what with her just jamming her tongue in there like she was eating the rest of the frosting out of a tub—to have a girl like Noelle eating you out like she can't get enough? That shit punched Susie _right_ in the kink. This is the kind of shit she jacked off to.

As much as Noelle would want to say she savored Susie's gator snatch like hot cocoa on a cold winter day, real sex wasn't like in fiction; she just ignored the taste, ignored every thought about the act except how pleased and aroused she was to feel that iron grip on her antlers and the subtle jerking of the stronger monster's hips while low growls rumbled from her throat, not to mention how excited she was to be doing something so “wrong” (teehee, that's not where a mouth goes!). By now, Susie's intimidating dick(?) was fully erect and dripping, the lubrication causing a sound with every stroke, and when Noelle stopped jerking to tease the fleshy spines with her fingertips, Susie made an utterly animalistic snarl before pulling Noelle back by the antlers to pin her back down onto the bed.

The look in Susie's eyes was predatory as she grinned down at the reindeer—her prey, Noelle thought and pressed her legs together to quell the rush of heat—licking her exposed teeth with a long tongue as her gaze traveled down Noelle's body to the enticing spot between her spindly legs.

Powerful hands pried her legs apart with ease and hooked them over Susie's shoulders as she leaned down, first to inhale the deer woman's musky scent of arousal, then to take a cautious lick with the tip of a long, thick and tapered tongue. It was barely any stimulation, sure, but it sent an almost violent shiver up Noelle's spine; Susie looked like a beast, looked at Noelle like Christmas dinner, and such a gentle touch—from _Susie_ of all people—felt both threatening and caring. Like she was teasing her prey and tasting her fear, yet like she was comforting and reassuring her. Not to mention the _intent,_  whatever Susie was feeling when she licked her must have been intense. The tongue traced her opening and circled her protruding clit with a feather-light touch, before sliding the tongue around it and stroking it, until eventually Susie took the engorged nub in her mouth and sucked gently, keeping her teeth away. Noelle moaned and leaned her head back as her legs crossed behind Susie, pulling her closer as she continued lavishing attention on the shorter monster's big clit. Noelle glanced back down at the erotic sight and smiled fondly at the tears in Susie's eyes and tried not to giggle; it was a quirk that Susie had while eating that she didn't expect to extend to oral sex (it's why Susie never ate lunch at school, a secret she swore she wouldn't tell). The crocodilian pulled back to nudge at the clit with her snout, and slithered her tongue past Noelle's entrance, who squeaked as she felt her walls open. It massaged her, searched her, and Susie had _impressive_ control over it. Noelle just barely heard Susie growl over her own whining, but the noise alone made her mewl as her vagina clenched.

“Susie!” The cry was met with a low, satisfied rumble. “That feels good… That feels so good. Don't—ah!” She yelped and grabbed the sheets as Susie's tongue curled and flicked within her. “Don't stop!” Noelle kept babbling, breathlessly pleading as the tip of Susie's tongue repeatedly and rapidly rubbed a spot inside of her, and as Susie stroked Noelle's clit with a big snake-skinned thumb.

“Oh god, I'm gonna—” Noelle started to announce, but interrupted herself with a frustrated whine as Susie retracted her tongue. Instead, Susie slipped a finger inside and returned to sucking and licking, easing another finger in when she deemed Noelle wet enough. This stimulation, _much_ more concentrated than before, sent Noelle right over the edge.

She squeezed the sheets for dear life as she wailed, her legs writhing against Susie's back, she rocked her hips into Susie's face and hand, she tossed her head back as far as her antlers would allow her as her muscles spasmed around the fingers inside of her. She involuntarily gasped Susie's name in what sounded like reverence, and she continued to twitch and whimper even as the pleasure subsided. Susie sat up and licked her fingers clean with a triumphant smile, and her ovipositor twitched and drooled as she stared hungrily at the entrance she helped to loosen. She'd left a couple of pools on the sheets, in fact; thank god magic fluids don't stain.

Susie leaned over Noelle to mutter in her ear, “Ready for more?” She was honestly surprised to receive an enthusiastic nod; she almost thought Noelle might want a nap with how she looked.

She pulled back to let her roll over, giving her backside a light smack once presented to her. Noelle was on all fours now and Susie got in position behind her to line herself up with her opening, pressing the tip in slightly. She intended to stop and ask for permission to continue, 'cause like, she cared about this girl, but Noelle moved her body backward, slipping the first couple inches in and causing Susie to ease the rest of it inside before she could think about it. The spines, firm but not hard, brushed Noelle's still-sensitive insides, making her squeeze Susie's cock(???) and eliciting a groan from the brawny girl as fluid leaked out. Noelle could feel the magic of the fluid taking a mild effect, though one wouldn't notice it if they weren't expecting it; she felt ever-so-slightly more sensitive, and could feel her thoughts become more focused on her partner.

Her lover… oh, how lovely that sounded.

Susie, with hands gripping fuzzy hips, slowly drew herself out, dragging the spines along Noelle's vaginal walls, before pushing back in; both monsters felt a sense of relief, like an itch was finally being scratched. The slow, teasing pace the reptilian monster was beginning with allowed the itch to return, however.

“Susie, _move!_ ”

Holding her breath, Susie drew back again, sheathed herself inside swiftly and completely, and released her breath in a groan as the woman beneath her gasped at the sensation. She started a quick pace with shallow movement, conscious of her partner's pleasure, but once again Noelle's ass was moving to meet Susie's hips, so she obliged the unspoken request with deeper thrusts.

Noelle, yet to recover from her orgasm, was a mess, giving up on supporting herself with her wobbly arms to hold a pillow instead and relying on Susie's grip to keep her butt in the air. Susie had gotten progressively more lost in the pleasure until her waist was slapping against Noelle, and her movement was now a lot more characteristically _violent_ , but for monsters—who were made of magic and thus much more durable—intent was the most important thing. And Susie's intent… god, what exactly did she feel towards her, to make her feel this good so effortlessly? Was she feeling like this too, she wondered?

God, did she ever.

Susie only ever loses herself like this when she's alone. No one else made her soul sing enough for her to chase _their_ pleasure, and no one else could make her willpower all but crumble just by sticking their ass out. She was far too busy to think about the implications, her mind was chanting: _Noelle, Noelle, you feel so good, Noelle,_ but all that came out of her mouth were pleasured noises mixed with unintelligible praise. She could feel her pseudo-penis leaking even more, making Noelle wetter yet also tighter with the increased sensitivity making her muscles tense up. It had an effect on herself, too; numbs discomfort and heightens pleasure for both parties, to simplify the egg part of the process, not that monsters really feel that much pain with sex to begin with, but she supposed her biology accounted for organic partners as well.

Yeah, she lays eggs. Don't worry, Noelle knew. Given how important intent is, a bewildered mate kind of kills the mood.

Noelle could feel the base of the ovipositor begin to swell as a bump slowly traveled through it, and could feel Susie losing her rhythm as well. She bit her lip in anticipation as she moved her hips with Susie to help the bulge inside of her. Susie started grunting, breathing through her teeth in harsh hisses, fucking Noelle with shallow and rushed movements before tossing her head back and roaring fiercely as a gush of a thick and sticky substance flooded Noelle's insides and forced the first egg out with it, making the deer monster squeal. As her body absorbed the other monster's magic, Noelle felt her pussy grow unbearably warm. Not hot, not like flaming hot Cheetos® dust in your hoo-hah, nor like a flame singed your internal organs, but like the burning hot fires of passion being an actual thing and not just flavor text in a romance novel. Yes, Noelle finally understood that expression. It was that “itch” from before multiplied by a factor of a fucktillion. It was a brain-melting urge that could drive a person to utterly depraved (and straight-up stupid) actions to sate it, a seemingly unquenchable thirst with no foreseeable end, Noelle didn't notice that she was desperately fucking herself on Susie's cock(!) while begging until she felt the next egg squeeze out inside of her.

She felt so bafflingly full _and_ empty, so sensitive she felt like she was stretched a mile wide and yet so needy she wanted a mile more. Susie had leaned down to bite her shoulder and stifle frenzied gnarls as another two bumps made their way up her shaft and Noelle didn't realize nor care in the haze of desire. And those eggs…

“In! Push them _in!_ ” Noelle cried, one of Susie's grunts took on a questioning inflection, though her erection responded to it by hurrying another egg along. “All the way, deeper!” She could almost sob from the frustration she felt.  
But Susie listened, and with arousal-induced impulsiveness, removed herself before slamming back inside just in time for another egg to pop out. Noelle's breath came out as a wheeze as she felt an egg enter her womb, not painful but so very unfamiliar, and then another, three, four, and a new one pushed the fifth one in… before a final thrust accompanied by a stifled howl and a little trickle of cum forced the sixth in.

They remained for a moment. The world was still as their whining and twitching died down. A tickle on Noelle's face made her wipe her cheek and she became aware the intensity had brought tears to her eyes. _Hot damn._ The gator girl weighing her down became limper until she slid off and plopped onto the bed on her side. Noelle followed suit.

“Holy shit, that was incredible. When you asked me to— when you— just, wow,” Susie laughed in disbelief before just, looking to Noelle and smiling. Noelle returned the smile with a sparkle in her eyes and grasped one of Susie's hands with both of hers; it was so much larger, and the scales felt so neat… she traced them with her fingertips as Susie rumbled with approval.

“Yeah… god, thank you so much. I needed that so bad.” Susie rolled Noelle on her other side to hold her from behind, resting her chin on the deer monster's soft mane and one hand underneath her swollen stomach.

“You know I'm here for you, Elle,” her murmur was so soft, so full of kindness. This was the Susie that Noelle had the privilege to know, the side of Susie that caused a stirring in Noelle's soul, and in her…

Wait.

“Hey, not that I don't love this, c-cuz I do, but I haven't had dinner yet, so…”

Wait, wait, wait. Her eyes widened and chest tightened as she put a hand on her distended belly.

“…how 'bout I order us some takeout, and we can just… talk?”

Her soul was connecting with the eggs. No.

“You can stay the night, of course. I mean, I'd like it,” the last part was a mutter. Susie was quick to clear her throat and pretend she didn't say it.

Noelle wasn't paying attention. The rambling of _I wish we had a Taco Bell around here_ and _I would actually kill for a cheesy gordita crunch right now_ went ignored as she started to panic.

“Um, S-Su?!”

The crocodilian jumped a bit in response, startled by the panicked tone, “Christ, don't—! I mean… yeah, what's up?”

“The eggs… we…”

“Oh, those'll come out on their own. You remember that dumb class in school, right? You have to wanna have kids, it's fine, cookie.”

Fuuuck. Susie slipped out from under the covers and grabbed her phone.

“How does pizza sound?”

Six. Six eggs.

“And what kind? You like that vegetable shit, right?”

No, that's fine. This is fine. Her father was one of, what, nine kids? This is fine.

“…Noelle?”

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> i almost orphaned all my works and deleted my account  
> then i was convinced not to  
> so i decided to keep this account as an archive  
> and then deltarune  
> and here i am again  
> fuck  
> hello  
> it's your good bitch, the nubmeister


End file.
